Nights of No Stars
by katshad0030
Summary: What will happen to the clans when a new, young tom enters their domain? Will everything that's kept the clan cats tied together finally break? What will happen to the warrior code and those who become tangled in the events about to occur? Will this be the final test of endurance for the warriors?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors:

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Patchpaw

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Frecklepaw

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Cherrystripe-ginger she-cat (Berrynose and Poppyfrost's daughter)

Molefang-brown-and-cream tom (Berrynose and Poppyfrost's son)

Apprentices:

Lilypaw-dark tabby she-cat with white patches (Brackenfur and Sorreltail's daughter)

Seedpaw-very pale ginger she-cat (Brackenfur and Sorreltail's daughter)

Amberpaw-pale gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes (Cloudtail and Brightheart's daughter)

Dewpaw-gray tom with amber eyes (Cloudtail and Brightheart's son)

Snowpaw-white tom with amber eyes (Cloudtail and Brightheart's son)

Patchpaw-gray-and-white tom with blue eyes (Mousewhisker and Icecloud's son)

Frecklepaw-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes (Mousewhisker and Icecloud's son)

Queens:

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Lionblaze's kit, Olivekit, a golden brown she-cat with a lovely dappled coat and dark blue eyes)

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat (mother to Foxleap's kits, Runningkit, a deep red she-cat with amber eyes, and Nightkit, a large black she-cat with yellow eyes)

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Toadstep's kits)

Elders:

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Shadowclan

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Warriors:

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Apprentice, Goldenpaw

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Redwillow-mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Goosepaw

Pinenose-black she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing-ginger tom

Apprentice, Sneezepaw

Apprentices:

Goosepaw-long-haired dark gray tom

Goldenpaw-golden she-cat with thick tabby stripes and pale yellow eyes

Sneezepaw-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Toadfoot's kits, Rockkit, a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Galekit, a brown-and-white tom, and Featherkit, a gray tabby she-cat)

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat (mother to Redwillow's kits, Flamekit, a ginger tom, and Lavenderkit, a creamy gray she-cat)

Elders:

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Windclan

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Whiskernose-light brown tom

Furzepelt-gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderfur-large pale gray tom

Apprentices:

Queens:

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat (mother to Emberfoot's kits, Graykit, a gray tabby tom with amber eyes, and Leopardkit, a brown she-cat with light black stripes and amber eyes)

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat (mother to Leaftail's kits, Fernkit, a dark gray she-cat with green eyes, Wildkit, a bright ginger she-cat with green eyes, and Timberkit, a dark brown tabby tom)

Elders:

Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Riverclan

Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom

Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine

Warriors:

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Otterpaw

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Cedarpaw

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Apprentice, Creekpaw

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Apprentice, Moonpaw

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Apprentice, Shredpaw

Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat

Rushtail-small light brown tabby she-cat with short legs

Hollowflight-dark brown tabby tom with a sleek, pale-furred belly

Mossyfoot-brown-and-white she-cat

Apprentices:

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Cedarpaw-black tom with amber eyes

Creekpaw-speckled gray she-cat with blue eyes

Moonpaw-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Otterpaw-brown tabby tom

Shredpaw-dark tabby tom with long claws

Queens:

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat (mother to Pebblefoot's kit, Shellkit, a gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Elders:

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Cats Outside the Clans

Smoky-muscular gray-and-white tom

Floss-small gray-and-white she-cat

Twist-gray-and-white tom

Petal-light gray tabby she-cat

Nightwatcher-sleek black tom with bright yellow eyes


	2. Prologue

Prologue-Hollyleaf POV

The black she-cat groaned as the final kit fell into her makeshift nest. She turned, expecting it to be dead, and gasped when she saw movement. The little tom was healthy and, much to her surprise, his eyes were wide open. He gazed at her emotionlessly with his bright yellow eyes for a moment, then turned and began making his way towards her soft belly to suckle.

Hollyleaf sighed and watched her kit as he kneaded her with strong, fuzzy paws. She gave him a lick then turned to the two dead kits lying motionless by their brother. The two she-kits, one a pale gray and the other a black-and-white, had strange scratches on their necks. Hollyleaf frowned, and was about to study her dead daughters more closely, when the little black tom by her stomach made a small squeak. She turned immediately to him and gave him a lick. He purred softly and snuggled closer to his mother. Hollyleaf wrapped her tail around him protectively and breathed in his sweet scent. She began thinking of Thunderclan and Fallen Leaves. She should be returning to check on her former clanmates soon...the black tom squeaked again and Hollyleaf stared at him. He gazed back with his round, bright eyes. She nuzzled him and laid her head down by his side. He placed his tiny nose on her muzzle and Hollyleaf felt sleep taking over. She curled into a ball, her kit in the middle, and succumbed to the darkness. The two dead she-kits lay on the ground, unshielded from the wind, all but forgotten along with Thunderclan and Fallen Leaves.

The tom grew quickly and Hollyleaf found herself growing more and more anxious about him. Her son, whom she named Nightwatcher, a name fit for her little warrior, was immensely demanding yet she couldn't help but comply to his every whim…it was as if…no…she didn't dare think of her own kit as anything but her innocent, precious son. Now and again, when she'd watch him play, she would try to remember her other kits but found that she couldn't…it was as if they'd slipped her mind. In fact, the idea that she'd planned to visit Thunderclan had completely slipped her mind until recently when she'd ran into a Windclan patrol. Composed mainly of younger cats, the Windclan patrol didn't recognize her, to Hollyleaf's relief, but thoroughly reminded her of her roots.

"Mother," Hollyleaf turned to lock eyes with Nightwatcher.

"Yes dear?" The young tom, now nearly six moons old, already knew how to hunt and defend himself fairly well…he was her little prodigy indeed. Hollyleaf frowned a little…if he'd been raised in Thunderclan, he would've been praised as the best of them all…

"Are you leaving me?" This question took Hollyleaf by surprise. She just stood there staring down at her son with a dropped jaw. She didn't know how to reply…she'd never sincerely thought about taking him…perhaps because she'd forgotten the reason why she'd left the tunnels in the first place… "Mother?"

Hollyleaf shook her head and prepared herself to reply. "Only for a little while, I'll be back…I promise." She decided, in that split second, that she wouldn't take Nightwatcher…she didn't know how her clanmates would react not only to herself but her son as well…perhaps the other cats would treat him badly because of her past…

"That's alright mother," Nightwatcher smiled, "but don't promise me you'll be back."

Hollyleaf took a small step back, intimidated by the strange look in his eyes. "What do you mean?" Hollyleaf asked, her voice trembling ever so slightly. Nightwatcher shrugged and his yellow eyes stopped glowing with such intensity. He laughed a little then turned to frolic around in the surrounding meadow, leaving Hollyleaf staring, horrified, at his lithe body.

That following night, Hollyleaf made the decision to leave for Thunderclan without Nightwatcher. She'd be back in a few days and the tom knew how to hunt for himself and where the boundaries were. She stared at him now, just a ball of fur next to her stomach, almost invisible as his black pelt blended in with the night's darkness. She sighed and rested her head next to her son's face. "Good night mother." Nightwatcher's comment nearly made Hollyleaf jump; she'd thought that he'd fallen asleep…he'd been so silent for the past few hours…She stared at his flank. It was moving quite slowly and steadily…he was definitely asleep.

"Nightwatcher?" Hollyleaf murmured, shaking her kit ever so slightly; he didn't budge. Hollyleaf lifted her head and looked around in the darkness…there was nobody here. She pulled Nightwatcher in closer with a sweep of her fluffy tail and gave him a fierce lick. _I will be here for you…always…_

"Are you sure?"

Hollyleaf did jump this time. She peered closely at her kit, silently begging him to have talked. It was his voice that had spoken just now and the time before, she was sure of it. Hollyleaf nosed him again. "Mother?" Nightwatcher lifted his head and looked up at her with round, innocent eyes.

"Did you just speak now?" Hollyleaf asked. Nightwatcher shook his head, his eyes gazing intently into Hollyleaf's. "Alright then, go to sleep my dear, I'm sorry to have woken you."

"That's okay," Nightwatcher said. Then he smiled, "Good night mother." Hollyleaf shook her head in surprise; it was just as she'd heard it a few moments ago. Before Hollyleaf could say anything, Nightwatcher yawned and dropped his head, snuggling in closer to a frightened Hollyleaf. Speechless, Hollyleaf put her head down and willed herself to sleep. She would most definitely be traveling to Thunderclan tomorrow, and she'd most definitely be back for her son.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Amberpaw POV

Light filtered through the forest trees and dappled the golden, leaf-covered ground. The gentle breeze gave away nothing of Amberpaw's location as she stealthily stalked her prey. The mouse, its tawny pelt glistening in the sun, remained unaware of the looming threat. The conditions were perfect…she'd do it this time…she'd prove to her brothers, and the rest of the clan, that she was, in fact, a brilliant hunter. As she crept closer to the mouse, Amberpaw felt her entire body tingle with excitement. Nearly falling over with anticipation, Amberpaw lost her patience and sprinted after the mouse, despite the fact that there was still several pawsteps worth of ideal "stalking ground."

"Got you," Amberpaw yowled as she lifted her paws, claws unsheathed, high into the air. The mouse didn't think, it acted; simply responding to the sudden image of its death that had manifested before it. It scurried off to safety, having been close to its den to begin with, and out of Amberpaw's fatal grasp. "Mouse dung," Amberpaw cursed. She lashed her tail in annoyance and batted the ground with one paw. She was about to turn to leave when she heard someone calling her.

"Amberpaw…" The voice was one Amberpaw had never heard before. Curious, she pricked up her ears in a wild attempt to pick up the voice again; she was rewarded with silence. Amberpaw huffed and turned to find more prey when she suddenly heard her voice again.

"Amberpaw!" This time it was the voice of her mentor, Thornclaw.

"Coming," Amberpaw replied and began to scamper off through the trees.

"Amberpaw…"

"Hello?" Amberpaw skidded to a halt…there was that voice again. She studied the forest carefully, looking for a sign of some strange, unfamiliar cat. "I must be going insane…but…but I swore I heard someone calling me…"

"Maybe that would be me?"

Amberpaw whipped around to see Thornclaw towering before her. Flattening her ears in embarrassment, she laughed a little and said, "Oh…maybe…"

"It's time to go back to camp, where's your kill?" Thornclaw asked, looking at her sternly. Amberpaw felt herself getting hot. "You did catch something, didn't you?"

"Of-Of course…" Amberpaw looked around frantically, searching for some way out of her current situation.

"Amberpaw," Thornclaw sighed, "You can't go out on a hunting patrol unfocused, there are elders, queens, and kits to feed. As an apprentice, you must do your duty and be able to provide for your clanmates." Amberpaw shrunk against the brutal truth of Thornclaw's lecture. "You'll do better next time, right?"

"Yes, Thornclaw," Amberpaw mewed in a small voice.

"Alright then," Thornclaw said, "as your punishment, I'm going to make you stay out here until you catch three pieces of prey that you can bring back to camp." As he started to pad away, he turned around again, "And remember the warrior code…no eating prey until you have provided for your clanmates." With that, he flicked his tail and began padding away to meet up with the rest of the patrol and head home.

After he left, Amberpaw sighed and sat down on the hard ground. "He's right…Dewpaw and Snowpaw are always catching voles and rabbits and feeding the clan and I'm just sitting here dragging along in my apprenticeship."

"Amberpaw…"

Amberpaw stood up, her ears pricked once again, but sat back down quickly. "I'm just daydreaming, what's wrong with me? I'm not focused at all…Thornclaw's ri-"

"Amberpaw…" Amberpaw jumped this time, her eyes narrowed, gazing suspiciously around the forest.

"Who's there?" When nobody answered, Amberpaw frowned. She'd heard her name for sure this time….she wasn't insane…

Determined to find the owner of the unfamiliar voice, Amberpaw found herself creeping deeper into the forest until she was at the outskirts of Thunderclan territory. "Hello?" Amberpaw shivered a little as her voice echoed through the forest. When nobody returned her mew, she nervously turned around to head back to her hunting grounds. As she turned her head and began taking a few steps, she felt herself bump into something. "Oof," Amberpaw looked up to see a tom standing before her. She gasped and found herself blushing; he had sharp, handsome features and a well-toned, muscular body that was framed through sleek, jet black fur. "H-hi," Amberpaw stuttered.

"Hello," the black tom mewed, bending his head so that it was level with hers. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment, would that be alright with you?" Amberpaw swallowed hard and nodded rapidly, breathless with such a cat so close to her. "I'm sorry," the black tom suddenly meowed, "I've just come to the realization that I haven't formally introduced myself yet…my name's Nightwatcher, may I inquire your name?"

"I'm Amberpaw," Amberpaw said.

"Nice to meet you Amberpaw," Nightwatcher meowed, "can we go for a walk?" When Amberpaw nodded, Nightwatcher began to turn and head out, deeper into the forest.

"Wait," Amberpaw said, "this is the edge of my clan's territory, I really shouldn't be going any farther."

Nightwatcher's eyes flashed and he mewed, "it wouldn't hurt to venture a little further, now would it?" _It wouldn't hurt to venture out a little further…yes…wait…no! It would hurt to venture out a little further…It wouldn't hurt to venture out a little further wouldn't it?_ Amberpaw shook her head. "Uh…no…it wouldn't." Confused, she followed Nightwatcher past the Thunderclan border and deeper into the woods. Was there a Thunderclan border at all? What was she confused about anyways? Amberpaw felt dizzy, nothing…she was confused about nothing at all.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Amberpaw POV

"What were you going to tell me?" After walking for some time, Amberpaw felt her mind clear up a bit and remembered why she was out with this strange, handsome tom in the first place.

"Oh, yes, that," Nightwatcher said, his voice revealing that he seemed to have forgotten. _If he forgot…is it really that important? _"This information is very important," Nightwatcher said. Amberpaw gasped, had he read her mind? _Impossible…it must've just been a coincidence… _"Amberpaw…"

"How do you know my name?" Amberpaw asked, taking a step back.

"You told it to me when we first met, remember?" Nightwatcher asked.

"Did I?" Amberpaw mewed to herself. _I did…_She could recall it now…she had told him her name…they'd exchanged names to be specific…that's why she knew him as Nightwatcher. She relaxed a little…maybe she was being overly cautious.

"Relax…" Nightwatcher mewed, brushing his tail against Amberpaw's flank. Amberpaw felt a huge burden lifted off her shoulders. "Now listen to what I have to tell you, only you can save the clans now. Your leader-"

"Bramblestar," Amberpaw said, assuming he didn't know the Thunderclan leader's name.

"Yes, Bramblestar isn't the cat you think he is," Nightwatcher said.

"What?" Amberpaw scowled, taking a step back and twisting her face at the black tom standing before her. "What do you mean? Bramblestar is Bramblestar…that's all he is and that's all he's ever been…Bramblestar is Bramblestar."

"Listen to me," Nightwatcher said sternly, "only you can save the clans. Bramblestar is plotting to destroy Thunderclan, he detests all of you and will bring you and your clan under his absolute leadership. You must inform the others, without letting word get out to your leader's ears, and form a coup d'etat to rid yourself and your clan of you all's autocratic leader…destroy Bramblestar. Leaders cannot be trusted…with power comes corruption"

Amberpaw was disgusted, how could Bramblestar even begin to plot such a thing? She bared her teeth at Nightwatcher, "Who are you? How dare you try to put such ridiculous ideas into my head?" Amberpaw snarled. She turned tail and began to run, not looking back. She could feel the heat of his gaze on her back.

"Only you can save the clans!" Nightwatcher called after her. Amberpaw flattened her ears, trying to block out his voice. "Only you can save the clans…" Why did she still hear his voice in her head? _That stupid tom…who does he think he is?_

When she arrived at the training hollow, she found nobody there. Sighing, Amberpaw sat down to think. What had just happened? Who was that cat? Why'd she decide to follow him in the first place? Amberpaw frowned…at the time, it seemed like there was no other choice but to follow him…she'd acted without thinking…wait, no, she couldn't think! Amberpaw shook her head, that was silly, of course she could think, she'd just decided to follow a strange tom…right?

Amberpaw looked up into the sky, suddenly realizing that she could see the nearly full moon. She jumped up, coming to the realization that she hadn't caught three pieces of prey yet. _Thornclaw is going to kill me…_Amberpaw thought with a whimper. She turned and dived into the undergrowth, following her nose towards the prey that awaited her arrival.


End file.
